Breaking Free
by Suou Tamaki
Summary: A pair of deceptive vampires capture two of the club's most cherished members. What lengths will their friends take to rescue them and will they be able to escape before they become permanent residents of the underworld?
1. Lured

**"You know what they say about this place?" Hikaru's low, mischievous tone rose above the slow, constant vrooming of the black Mercedes.**

If the lonely forest road had not been thickly sheeted with darkness, the equally impish grin slipping over Kaoru's lips would have been apparent. In addition, both twins would have noticed the irritated, tired stare that Haruhi shot them from the back of the vehicle. Kyouya's soft, unnoticeable sigh and the way Hunny clutched his cousin just a bit tighter went undetected as well. But even through the pitch black,they all managed to spot Tamaki's pupils dilating fearfully, the whites of his eyes growing by the second.

"What do they sa-"

"Don't get them started, senpai." Haruhi groaned in a vain attempt to stop the disaster before it happened. Of course, as usual, her cries for common sense were ignored.

"They say," Hikaru started, eyes glinting with malice as he wrapped one arm around Tamaki's left shoulder.

"That these woods are haunted." Kaoru mirrored the gesture from the Host King's right.

"We shouldn't have let them all sit together." Haruhi stated blankly.

"Hm?" Hunny glanced up from beside her. "But you said you didn't want them back here with you, right Haru-chan?"

Haruhi frowned in defeat. She had said that. Spending a camping trip with the three of them had been enough trouble in itself. Tamaki had nearly burned their campsite to charred ashes in his attempt to cook things in the "commoner way"- which, apparently to him, meant throwing everything into the fire (including wood) which he would eventually try to put out with explosive liquids. Later that night, Hikaru and Kaoru took to poking around her tent in hopes that they could sleep there. Of course, when Tamaki learned of this, the battle began and it was all downhill and insomnia from there. At the least, she planned to enjoy herself quietly on the way back home. But did anything ever go as planned where the Host Club was concerned?

"H-Haunted?" Tamaki squeaked.

"Haunted." They both whispered in eerie unison.

"They say that loads of people disappear traveling through here every year."

Hunny gasped.

"And their bodies are never recovered again."

"The locals are contacted."

"The authorities search."

"But no one knows." They finished together.

Tamaki had paled to a ghost white now, his fingers trembling uncontrollably. "I-Impossible!" He crooked his neck around, wide terrified eyes searching the back seat for his "daughter". "Don't tell such lies! You're scaring Haruhi!"

"I think you're the one that's scared, Milord."

"I'm fine." Tamaki stated more firmly than before, clutching the material of his deep blue jeans to calm the trembling in his hands. "I know that you two bastards are just trying to scare me." He crossed his arms tightly. "And I know perfectly well that there are no such things as ghost stories... right?"

"Right." Kyouya and Haruhi started to sigh in relief, when the driver cut in.

"Wrong." The bearded man in the front seat had been quiet thus far, only responding to their antics with the occasional raised eyebrow or a tiny snigger. But now his grey blue eyes peered at them from the rear view mirror with a dead seriousness.

"Wr-Wrong?" Tamaki's voice leapt up the scale again.

"These woods have been haunted for quite some time now." He frowned, solemnly. "Even the animals don't come here anymore. Look around." He nodded towards the forest area looming on both sides. "Have you seen any?"

The twins' gaze moved to stare at each other and then to the windows. It was true. The forests they'd passed in other areas had been moving, noisy areas. Crickets chirping. Bushes rustling with the affairs of several small animals. A few raccoons had even darted out into the pavement. But now... They surveyed the roadside. The forest here mirrored a lifeless painting. No movement. No noise. It was interesting when they noticed it. Even beautiful in way. But even with all of its beauty, they suddenly wanted to escape from it as quickly as possible. They both swallowed hard as did Hunny and Tamaki. Mori and Haruhi stared curiously out of their windows. Kyouya's fingers slowed slightly over the keyboard of his laptop. But only slightly.

"Does..." Haruhi paused. "... anyone even live around here?"

"Not really." the man explained grimly. "After people started disappearing, everyone up and moved away." He motioned at something to the right. "You see that tower there?"

Everyone but Kyouya turned to peer over the highest treetops. It didn't take long to spot. There, somewhere in the far distance stood a tall, round, bricked structure. The very top had been carved into some sort of shape, perhaps gargoyles or dragons. It was impossible to tell, but obvious that the design had worn over time. It seemed out of place in the spookily beautiful forest.

"Before any of this started, that used to be a flourishing factory." he spoke into the now dead silence. "Until the workers began to vanish." His eyes jumped from one host to the next as he breathed each of the following words. "Every. Last. One of them."

"Enough." Kyouya spoke smoothly, but with just enough to edge to make his word moot. This irresponsible driver was not the one who would have to deal with the rest of them tonight- specifically Hunny-senpai, the twins and Tamaki. It was not an ordeal that he looked forward to. "No more ghost stories."

"B-But Kyouya..." Tamaki stammered as he held on dearly to both twins, their shaky arms draped over him as well. "What if-"

"What if it attacks, Kyouya-senpai?!" Kaoru nuzzled his head deeper into Tamaki's shoulder, both hands grasping unrelentingly at his brothers.

Hunny blubbered into Mori's chest. "What if it likes cake?!"

"Yeah." Moru surprisingly agreed.

Kyouya turned on them from the passenger seat with cool eyes. "Nothing's going to attack anyone, children." He sighed. Honestly. "Do you think that all of sudden some mythical creature is going to spring out of no where and-"

BAM!

Something hard slammed against the side of the vehicle and their driver immediately veered in the opposite direction. Haruhi let out a small, involuntary shriek and the center three hosts erupted in hysterics.

"We're all going to die!" They cried together.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki turned around to face his daughter with teary eyes. "Run while you can!"

"Senpai!" Haruhi growled in a mixture of fear and irritation.

"Tamaki." Kyouya scolded.

"Kyouya-senpai!" The twins sobbed.

"Takashi!" Hunny whined.

"Ah."

"HELP!" A decidedly new voice called. They all turned to the direction of the noise to see a young man standing on the pavement, his expression panicked. "Help me please!"

"Go." Kyouya firmly demanded of the somewhat frazzled driver.

"Step on it!" Both twins yelled together.

"Does he want Usa-chan?!" Hunny cried.

"I'm going! I'm going!" The driver started to step on the gas when...

"WAIT!" They all spun around to see Tamaki and Haruhi motioning for the driver to stop. Possibly sensing that these were the only two that he could rely on, the stranger turned his frantic eyes interchangeably on both of them and, despite Kyouya's protests, Tamaki rolled his window down.

"Oh thank god..." The man heaved.

"What is it?!" Tamaki gripped his fingers tensely against the door. "Were you attacked by the ghost?!"

"Huh?" The stranger furrowed his brow. "No! My little sister got into a hit and run up the road!" He took the blonde by the hands and grasped them tightly. "Please! She's bleeding a lot!"

"Your little sister?" Tamaki's eyes grew wide with sympathy. Kyouya groaned.

"Tamaki. No."

The Host King spun around, features twisted in empathetic agony. "Don't you have any feelings, Kyouya?!"

"He's right, Milord!" Hikaru began shakily. "Haven't you seen those commoner horror movies about guys like this?!"

"He's obviously lying!"

"We could at least make a call for him, Kyouya-senpai." Haruhi frowned. She would have done anything to save her own mother. How could she remain apathetic when someone else's family was at risk? After all, the driver had probably just been trying to scare them with his "ghost story." Probably. "It'll be easy. And we won't have to leave the ca-"

Tamaki had left the car. "Show me the way."

The stranger nodded and he followed.

"Senpai!" Haruhi groaned in defeat before reaching for a group of towels and a pillow under her seat. "He could have at least brought something to help." She muttered before opening her own door and climbing out of the car to follow the two.

"Haruhi!" The twins shouted after her.

"Goddammit." Kyouya cursed, a rarity, before unbuckling his own seatbelt and climbing out of the car, flashlight in hand. The night was so black that it was almost impossible to make out the road before him. And the stillness, the lack of even the slightest breeze unhinged his already ruffled nerves. He pointed a firm finger at the remaining hosts. "Do not leave the car under any circumstances."

"What if the ghost comes for us?!"

"I'll be right back." He ignored them and slammed the door. The two idiots and the questionable young gentlemen scaled the very edge of the woodland now. Kyouya rushed to keep up with them. He expected this sort of foolishness from a bleeding heart like Tamaki, but Haruhi often surprised him with just how naive she could be. With one gullible "daddy" and a "daughter" with such questionable judgement, it seemed that Mommy had his work cut out for him.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki gasped when he caught sight of the short, wiry girl. "You should have stayed in the car! These woods are dangerous!"

She rolled her eyes, her long, baggy jeans dragging lazily over the dirty pavement. "I could say the same for you."

"Oh, were you worried about me?" He teased, taking the pillow from her hands. "Thanks! This will work perfectly while I serenade her."

"Serenade her?" The stranger called from the front of their group.

"Of course!" Tamaki responded smugly. "My voice has been known to save people from disease and otherwise life threatening situations!"

"I somehow doubt that." Haruhi mumbled.

"So," Kyouya quickened his pace so that he could walk alongside the man. "You say your sister was swiped by a car."

"A van actually."

Kyouya nodded hesitantly. He faintly remembered a red van speeding pass. But that had been over an hour ago.

"A red van." The man went on. "A little more than an hour ago."

"Hm." Kyouya's lips tightened. Perhaps he was telling the truth after all. But this knowledge still didn't ease the biting feeling in his gut that urged him to grab Haruhi and Tamaki, turn on his heel, and drag them back to the car as fast as humanly possible.

"I'm so glad I found you." The man hastily brushed a few wisps of stark black hair from his deep green eyes. The color was especially alluring. Almost hypnotizing. "I didn't think anyone would ever come through. No one else did... Not after the van."

That much was true... "And where are the two of you coming from?"

The man turned to observe him. Kyouya's eyes narrowed. Had the faint flicker of amusement in his eyes been a trick of the imagination?

"Fishing." He finally responded. "Though I do admit that we slowed down around here."

"Why?"

"Haven't you heard?" The edges of his lips curved upwards. It was almost a smile. "It's supposed to be haunted." With that he turned back to stare intently down the road. Something about his movements made Kyouya's nerves jump. Something surreal and vaguely artificial. As if imitating actual life, but not quite capturing its warmth. It reminded him of the forests.

"This is it." They had come upon the crash site. The dark colored Toyota had swerved off of the road, barely missing a row of bamboo trees. A young girl lay on the ground, breathing slow, her arm held up to cover her eyes. One of her legs twisted at an odd angle, something wet and sickeningly yellowish white poking out where her knee should have been.

"K-" Tamaki stuttered and swallowed down the bile rising in his throat. "Kyouya."

"Hm?" Kyouya asked as he stood over the man's sister. She looked about their age and more than likely younger than her brother by at least a few years. Contrary to her sibling's thick, dark mane, the splay of disarrayed tresses around her shone sandy blonde, only a few shades darker than Tamaki's. It seemed natural enough. The two did, however, share similar bone structure. Almost Nordic. Were they foreigners, perhaps? But the man's Japanese seemed fluent enough... He gave an exhausted sigh, craving as much information on them as possible incase the situation went awry.

"Call an ambulance."

"Right." He lifted the phone to his ear, careful to survey both siblings' reactions at this command.

"Thank you." The man smiled appreciatively. "I really can't thank you enough."

"It's no problem." Tamaki smiled genuinely as he kneeled beside the wounded girl, Haruhi on the opposite side. She laid a white towel beside her on the pavement where a deep, dark liquid had been pooling.

"I didn't want to move her." The brother explained. "You see the way her bone is sticking out?"

"Yeah." Haruhi gulped as she propped the blonde's head up, placing the pillow underneath before dabbing lightly at the sweat coated skin that wasn't covered by her black jeans and t-shirt. A low moan escaped the girl's throat and Tamaki took her gently by the hand

"It's alright." He spoke soothingly. "The ambulance will be here any moment now."

Her lazy eyes opened partially to reveal two nearly black orbs before slowly closing over again. Slender fingers curled around Tamaki's in an unspoken trust.

"Are the two of you always so kind?" Her brother sat beside them, emerald eyes curious. "It isn't normally that easy to convince someone to stop on a vacant road."

"Do you usually convince people to stop on vacant roads, Ian?" Kyouya inquired.

The man spun around, expression not quite confused or questioning as the Shadow King might have expected. Instead, that glint of amusement sparked there again and vanished within the next instant.

"No, not often." He responded. "What did you call me?"

"I'm sorry." Kyouya bowed slightly. "You just remind me of someone I know."

"Really?" The man's eyes widened. "I don't get that often."

He wouldn't. Kyouya had never seen anything quite like him and he couldn't quite place a finger on what it was that made him so different. "This is your car?" He examined the inside. "It was banged up pretty badly."

"Yeah." He stared intently at Kyouya now. "I bought it last year. My first actually."

"Hm..." Kyouya nodded mechanically. "And you were driving?"

"I was."

"It's a miracle that you made it out alive."

"It is." Tamaki agreed, smiling. "You must be very lucky person, er..."

"Jason." He grinned back at the blonde. "And you are?"

"Tamaki." Tamaki motioned to his daughter. "And this is Haruhi."

"Pleased to meet you." Jason bowed, but his eyes never left Tamaki. "I'm just sorry it had to be under these circumstances."

"The bleeding's slowed." Haruhi reassured him with a smile.

"Thank you." He slid a hand lovingly over his sister's forehead. "I can't believe how nice you are. To do this for a stranger."

"Well, I wasn't going to leave the car." Haruhi stated blankly, tactless as usual. "I just wanted to make sure that senpai didn't make things worse."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Tamaki cried, tears building at the corners of his eyes.

"Senpai?" Jason repeated. "Do the two of you go to school together?"

"Yeah." Haruhi sighed, sounding as if she wished she could say otherwise.

"How cute." His gaze fluttered between the two, eyes vigilant.

"Alright." Kyouya abruptly stepped away from observing the vehicle, expression calm as always. "Haruhi, why don't we get some more towels from the trunk? Those are all dirty."

"Right." She nodded and started to stand.

"Tamaki, you can help me carry the snacks." He gave a practiced smile. "I'm sure the two of you must be hungry after waiting here so long."

"You're too kind." Jason returned the smile, but Kyouya couldn't help but feel that there was something vaguely sarcastic about the gesture.

"Sure." Tamaki stood and started after his best friend, Haruhi not too far behind. "We'll be right back!"

"We'll be waiting."

Laughing, Tamaki fell into step with Kyouya, eyes bright and shiny and a little foolish. "See?" he exclaimed. "I told you there was nothing to worry about! They're really nice people!"

Kyouya remained silent, his walking steady and unhurried, though oddly tense.

"Do you think they're commoners?" Tamaki frowned, index finger tapping at his bottom lip. "That car did look ridiculously cheap."

The space between them and the crash site grew wider and wider, Kyouya's steps quickening with each stretch of land.

"If they are commoners, do you think they would mind letting me-"

"You idiot!" Kyouya growled in a low whisper, fists clenched at his side, eyes staring straight and narrow down the road.

"K-Kyouya?" Tamaki's eyes widened as he struggled to keep up. "What's wrong? And why are you walking so fa-"

"You've put us in grave danger." He took an IPhone from his jean pocket. "While the two of you were playing into their trap, I was doing research."

"Wh-"

"I had Tachibana run a scan on their license plate."

"So?"

"So the car isn't his," he hissed. "And what's more, it belonged to Ian Hatsumi." He turned venomous eyes on Tamaki. "Do you remember who Ian Hatsumi is, Tamaki?"

The blonde bit at his lip, the first traces of fear creeping into his eyes.

"Eh..."

"The college professor who disappeared just weeks ago."

A quivering hand crept over Tamaki's lips. "N-No."

"Yes." Kyouya snapped. "And if that isn't enough proof, I examined the car's condition." He licked at dry lips. "It was bent so badly that there's no way he could have escaped the front seat without some sort of hydraulic rescue tool. And even then, it wasn't likely that he'd have escaped alive."

"I..." Tamaki stared blankly ahead. "I can't believe it." His fingernails dug into his palm, surprise quickly transforming to anger. "What kind of-?"

"We can't worry about that now." Kyouya pushed his glasses a bit too harshly upon the bridge of his nose. "If I was able to figure them out so easily, it's either because they were too stupid to take the necessary precautions." He swallowed hard. "Or they were so confident that they felt they didn't have to."

"We have to get back." Tamaki said determinedly, his steps now wider and faster paced than Kyouya's. "Haruhi, I'm so sorry."

Silence.

"Haruhi?" They both stopped, joints frozen, and turned about slowly to find nothing but vacant road.

"Haruhi!"

* * *

Oooh. Trouble.

This is just a little... project I'm working on I guess. It's an outlet for my need to write dark, vampire stories I suppose. I haven't done so in four or five years. Also Ouran + Vampires could make for some hilarious moments. But also angst and drama. Those are fun too...

I had started another Ouran vampire story on this account. It may or may not still be up depending on when you are reading this, but I didn't really have a plot in mind for that one, sad to say. And then I couldn't really figure one out. So it's abandoned for now. For this, I DID figure something out so... yay!

So what do you think? Should I continue? Comments and suggestions are very welcome :D So please REVIEW.

Also, I've been a vampire fan for a very long time. Longer than Twilight has existed so please do not expect the vampires in this story to be like anything you've read from Meyer. I only read her first book and I have not seen the movies. It's not really my thing. If anything, my vampires might rip off Anne Rice and Laurell K. Hamilton more than anyone else. Haha... So... I hope you enjoy so far and... REVIEW with your questions and comments and things you'd like to see happen :D


	2. Captured

"**Wait!" The girl reached up to take hold of Haruhi's baby blue hoodie, eyes distressed.** "Won't you stay here with me?"

"Er..." Haruhi stared after her two senpais. She supposed that they could carry the supplies without her. "Alright." Smiling, she started toward them again. "I'll just let them kn-"

"No!" The girl yanked her back with surprising force and she stumbled to the ground, features twisted in confusion.

"Eh..."

"I mean," The girl's voice softened again. "Don't leave me." She clung relentlessly to her sleeve.

"O-Okay..." Haruhi settled in closer to her, fingers fumbling awkwardly at her shoulders in an attempt at comfort. She tried not to peek at the inky, dark liquid pooling beneath them.

"Forgive her..." Jason suddenly spoke from her side and she nearly flinched in response. "Cecil can be a bit... overbearing at times."

"No," Haruhi gave a nervous laugh, her movements slightly more shaken than before. "I don't mi-"

"Haruhi."

She looked down to see the girl staring, those cool black eyes piercing directly into her own warm brown. How strange. She hadn't seen the crooking of her neck or heard the brushing of her matted blonde locks sweeping against the pavement. The gesture was almost fluid. Cecil seemed to sense her confusion, a slight smirk curving over her lips.

"You have the most beautiful eyes."

"Oh." Haruhi blinked, uncertain of why the girl was more concerned with her eyes than the constant bleeding. "Thank you..."

"They're almost..." She lifted a pale, slender finger to trace a slow line from the smaller girl's eyelid to the center of her cheek. "Feminine."

More nervous laughter. She supposed that it wasn't such a big deal if she mistook her for a boy. Almost everyone else did...

"And your skin." Her fingers played upon the smooth, creamy white. "Like a China doll's..."

Haruhi pulled back a bit. Wasn't she talking a little too much for someone with so much blood loss? She swallowed hard when the girl's eyes once again trailed after her. They seemed to follow her every movement before she even had the chance to complete it.

"Have you ever been with a girl, Haruhi?" The words rolled smoothly from Cecil's tongue, her expression growing a lot less vulnerable and a lot more predatory by the moment.

Haruhi's jaw dropped an inch. "Excuse me?"

"Have you?" The blonde launched out with the same unexpected force she'd used when tugging her to the ground and pulled her so close that their lips might have touched.

"N... No..." Haruhi stumbled over her words, her own instincts begging her to twist away and run as fast as she could in the opposite direction. "Why don't you relax? You shouldn't overexert your-"

"A virgin!" The blonde giggled girlishly as she sat up in a sudden, graceful motion. "How adorable."

"B-But..." Haruhi winced, lifting a quivering finger to point downwards. "Your leg!"

A sickening popping sound cracked and reverberated into the eerily silent night and Cecil groaned, her neck snapping upward to glare at her brother.

"It always stings." She rubbed poutingly at the now perfectly mended skin and bone. "You're doing it next time."

"Ah..." Haruhi stared down at the now smooth skin, for once at a complete loss for words. Dozens of frantic commands screamed through her mind, but her joints proved too stiff to carry out any of them. "Wh- H- How-?"

"Sleep." Cecil breathed and with that one, barely audible command, the smaller girl collapsed unconscious into her waiting arms.

"Well," Jason stood, leaning against the wrecked Toyota. "Are you done for the night?" Impatience clung thickly to his tone. His fingers reached to brush a few rogue strands from his increasingly paling skin. He was hungry.

She nodded, her chin nestling into soft, chocolate tresses to give the girl a loving squeeze. "I'm keeping this one."

"Are you sure?" A knowing sneer crept over the man's lips. "We both know how fickle you can be."

"Don't be a smart ass." Those jet black orbs narrowed in his direction. "If he disappoints, I'll just find something else to play with." Her spidery fingers caressed gingerly at her latest victim's cheeks.

"You have too many toys." He snickered, heading back down the road.

"You can never have too many," she laughed softly, but quickly trailed off when she noticed his leave. "Where are you going?" It was her turn to show impatience. "Look at me!" She lifted her arm to reveal a crimson caked sleeve. "I need a bath."

"Poor thing." he called back mockingly.

"You're not going to..." She groaned, her frustration evident. "We didn't stop here for _you_."

"Well, aren't we selfish?" He muttered, quite accustomed to his sister's vanity after the last century or so. "He didn't have to show us such kindness." The words held a certain irony. "It's only right that we invite him into our home."

She mirrored the smirk that had crept over his lips. "That idiot?" Her eyes sparkled with malice as she threaded her fingers through soft brunette. "He seems like your type."

His emerald irises shone with a menacing glow. "The idiot," he nodded before sinking into the shadows alongside the trees and vanishing within an instant.

* * *

"Haruhi!" A group of panicked cries resounded through out the vacant forest road. The entire Host Club spilled out of the limo before it could even pull onto the roadside.

"They were right here!" Tamaki boomed. "His sister was bleeding! And... and..." He seemed to lose his train of thought as he jerked his head around to his best friend, eyes begging him to tell them that he wasn't crazy.

"They were here." Kyouya confirmed in his best effort to conceal the panic that threatened at the intricate threads of his calm demeanor. "There's the car." He pointed to the totaled vehicle and Tamaki was immediately upon it, head jammed into the back window. "Haruhi!"

"They couldn't fit her in there if they tried, Tamaki." Kyouya put in, breathing under tight control. "You have to calm down."

"_Calm down?_" Hikaru thundered, eyes jumping recklessly from road stretch to road stretch. "She's gone! How are we supposed to calm down?"

Kaoru made a disgusted noise as he stepped into a pool of something thick, dark, and caking. "What_ is_ this?"

"Haru-chaaan!" Hunny whined from a fuming Mori's shoulders.

"I told you..." The driver sighed gravely, still behind the limo wheel. "These woods are-"

"Shut up!" Kyouya snapped at him, losing a bit of his cool. "They're already panicked enough without you making things up." Composing himself to the best of his ability, he turned back to his fellow club members. "I called my secret police force. They should fly in in a matter of-"

"No!" Hikaru cut in, liquid amber eyes fierce. "We can't sit around waiting for them to make it off farther with Haruhi!"

"Right!" Tamaki agreed immediately, eyes brimming with a similar passion. "Kyouya! Follow me!" he demanded, taking charge of the situation. "Hikaru and Kaoru will-"

"SHUT UP!" Hikaru snapped at his senior and an immediate silence swept over their group.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru reached for his brother's shoulder.

"You're the reason they got Haruhi in the first place!"

Tamaki stiffened as if he'd been suddenly struck by lightening. As if he'd just had a run in with something he'd been desperately trying to avoid. "I..." His posture crumbled. "I didn't mean for-"

"You never mean any of the messes you and your bleeding heart make!" Hikaru cut him off again. "But this time you went too far." He clutched his brother by the wrist. "Come on, Kaoru." They started off down the road. "Let's go find Haruhi before Milord gets us all kidnapped."

Kaoru peeked over his shoulder, but, as always, dutifully followed after his brother.

"H-" Tamaki turned to his seniors. "Hunny-senpai? Mori-senpai?"

"Come on, Takashi." Hunny tossed a sad, pitiful look over his shoulder before submerging into the forest area, Mori not too far behind.

"Wait-" Kyouya protested.

"We'll be fine, Kyou-chan!"

Kyouya grumbled, his fingers pressing a bit too harshly into his temples. The situation was spiraling further and further out of his usually impenetrable control.

"Haruhi." Tamaki leaned over the smashed trunk of the Toyota, his face cradled in his hands, fingers grasping tightly enough at his golden bangs to pull them from the roots. "I'm so sorry..."

Swallowing hard, Kyouya neared the boy. "Tamaki." he pressed. "That isn't going to help."

"I know." Taking a deep breath, he stood from the vehicle, features tense with determination. "Let's take this side of the woods." He pointed to the deep, dark forest land. Kyouya gulped.

"I didn't mean-"

"Thanks for not running out on me." The blonde forced what could barely be taken as a smile. "I thought you might-" His eyes suddenly widened, their focus abruptly averting to something just over Kyouya's shoulder.

"Wha-"

"You!" he growled, pushing around his best friend and speeding toward the sinister woods.

Kyouya spun around just in time to see something scamper into the forests, Tamaki fast on its heels.

"Godammit!" He cursed as he abandoned his better sense to charge after the blonde. Soon, they were both immersed in a thick, dark trail of leaves, branches, and other unknowns scratching and clawing and thwacking out at them from every direction. The patterned threads of moonlight penetrating through the treetops seemed to dim as they traveled deeper and deeper into the forest. Tamaki finally tumbled out into a small, grassy clearing, his foot catching on an oddly placed stump. Brushing the dirt from his glasses, the musty scent of earth still thick in his nostrils, Kyouya took in their surroundings. Any other time, the quaint, tree paved patch bathed in moonlight might have seemed beautiful, but tonight, everything appeared threatening and ominous.

"Tamaki." He spoke, his voice verging on panic. "We have to go back."

"Do you see him?" Tamaki gushed, his head darting from side to side.

"I never saw him in the first-!" Kyouya cut off, his eyes narrowing on something tall and unnaturally still across the clearing. "I see him."

Tamaki followed his gaze and then, just as he had feared, immediately dashed after the figure.

"Wait!" Kyouya caught him by the white, gauzy material of his loose, sleeveless shirt, now smudged with dried mud and broken leaves. "He could have a weapon!"

"I don't care!"

He wrenched him backwards again, this time with enough force to send him reeling to the ground.

"I swear if we die, Tamaki," he hissed, control unhinging by the second. "I'm going to_ kill _you!"

Amused laughter started across the clearing and they both turned to see the man grinning down on them, his palms coming together in applause. He'd stepped into the light, his brown leather jacket and dark jeans not showing nearly as much damage as their own clothing had weathered. The former panic and concern seemed to have melted from his features leaving that wicked amusement that Kyouya had, before, only caught in uncertain glimpses.

"Where's Haruhi?" Tamaki demanded as he stood from the forest ground. "What did you do with her?"

"_Her?_" Jason blinked thoughtfully before letting a mischievous snicker escape from his throat. "That certainly makes things interesting."

"_What's interesting? And what's so funny?_" Tamaki bellowed. "_What happened to her?_"

"I'm not sure." He shrugged, the malice tinged smile still playing on his lips. "It's out of my hands now."

"LIAR!" The blonde accused, his expression as intense as Kyouya had ever seen it. "We know you took her!"

"Yes." His eyes flickered onto Kyouya like viridescent flame. "Your friend here is clever, isn't he?"

Kyouya struggled not to flinch under that emerald gaze.

"But if he were truly wise, he would have already gone." His gaze slithered back onto Tamaki. "As it is, he's just as pathetically vulnerable as you."

"That blonde girl..." Ignoring the insult, Tamaki clenched his fists. "You kidnapped her too, didn't you?"

Jason just snorted. "You couldn't be farther from the truth..."

"_What do you want with them?_" Tamaki started forward, dodging Kyouya's reach. "_What do you want with Haruhi?_"

Derisive laughter echoed from the other end of the clearing. "Who said I wanted anything with _Haruhi_?" He didn't budge an inch as the blonde charged at him.

"You kidnapped her!"

"I helped." He shrugged again, his eyes studying the blonde intently. "But I'm afraid that she's not the one I'm after."

"Hm?" Tamaki slowed, his brow creased in confusion and Kyouya's gaze narrowed into the mysterious but blatantly predatory flicker igniting within those deep, alluring green eyes. The grey of his pupils shrank in sudden realization, eyes wide and fearful.

"Tamaki!" he cried just as the blonde was seized and forced against the bark of a red maple with enough strength to cause a flurry of crimson petals to rain down on them.

"Kyouya?" Tamaki groaned in disorientation, his back aching, head still whirling from the impact. His attacker took him firmly by the chin, wrenching it upward to meet his gaze.

He started to twist away, but he couldn't have prepared for what awaited him upon meeting those eyes. He'd never noticed them before. So beautiful and hypnotic. So hypnotic, in fact, that he _couldn't_ twist away. No matter how much the panicked little voice in the back of his head or the increasingly distant sound of Kyouya's cries willed for it. The aching in his back and Haruhi seemed to be nothing but faraway memories now. He felt as if he were falling through a void, exempt from time and space.

_Sleep_. The whisper echoed from the walls of the void and he obliged.

"Haruhi." The last traces of that little voice found their way past his lips and Jason almost lovingly moved a finger over them to silence him once more.

"Wh-" Kyouya nearly choked, composure completely abandoned now. "_What the hell did you do to him?_"

He responded with a low chuckle, his fingers threading curiously through Tamaki's golden tresses. "What did it look like?"

Kyouya only swallowed hard, his throat tightly constricted with more than just anger. What had happened here? Why had Tamaki fallen limp all of a sudden? Had he been poisoned? Injected with something?

"What's the matter, Kyouya?" Jason inquired tauntingly, his fingers lightly massaging the delicate skin over Tamaki's collarbone as if searching for something. "Don't you trust your own eyes?"

Kyouya pushed his glasses so far up the bridge of his nose that it might have been considered comical in any other situation. "The impact with the tree," he fabricated rapidly. "It must have knocked him out."

"Well, that's one of the better fabrications I've heard." Jason sneered, his expression taking a dramatic shift into sudden coldness. "But all this useless banter is making me hungry." He wrapped a firm arm around the limp Tamaki's waist and pressed the boy against him.

Abandoning his former discretion, Kyouya moved toward the two, almost instinctually.

Jason only smirked in response. "I hate to miss your explanation for this."

Kyouya cocked an eyebrow. "Wh-"

He gasped as the two suddenly materialized into a transparent mist and vanished into... Well, Kyouya wasn't quite certain where they had gone. He remained uncertain in the last few moments when the blood rapidly flowed from his head leading him to faint upon the grassy clearing. He would continue to remain that way even an hour later when he awoke at the police station, two missing friends, four frantic schoolmates and mud soaked clothes the only evidence that he hadn't dreamed the entire ordeal.

* * *

Weeee. More. I hope you guys liked it okay. Let me know! I love feedback! Even when it's bad! ESPECIALLY when it's bad so that I can do better :D

I hope I didn't scare anyone with the chapter or anything. I'm not planning on torturing the Host Club or anything XD At least not too much. I forgot to warn you, but this story contains homosexuality as well as heterosexuality so... if you don't like stories with homosexuals, then maybe YOU should RECONSIDER because I love readers :D

Thanks for reading! Please review! I run off those things...


	3. Disoriented

**Tamaki woke to the crackling of burning wood, his nostrils clogged with the spicy scent of fire and incense.** His lids parted slowly, violet eyes hazy and clouded with fatigue. His brain seemed to receive the signals lazily, if at all. What was wrong with him? He felt the silken sheets beneath him, his gaze darting downward with as much quickness as he could muster to take in their crimson color. Where was he? He cranked his neck slightly upward to take in the rest of the room, the slight motion sending waves of exhaustion crashing over him.

It was wide, spacious. The deep red of the bed sheets spilled over a lush carpet. Lit candles lined the windowless, dark wood paneled walls, their dancing flames creating ominous shadows against the champagne colored ceiling. He sank back into the sheets, overwhelmed by the unfamiliar chamber, but even more overwhelmed by the fact that he had no idea how he'd gotten there. The twins wouldn't possibly go this far in one of their stunts, would they? Even in all of their malice, they did have a few moral constraints. And he didn't drink... Swallowing hard, he reached for his jeans pocket. _You__'ll be fine_, he told himself, keeping the hysterical panic at bay. He would just call Kyouya and... He gasped when his fingers fumbled against nothing but bare skin. Taking the silk that rested softly upon his chest in hand, he held it up to peer under the covers... and let out a tiny cry.

Naked! He was completely naked! Breathing steadily increasing, he pulled the sheets around his form before half-climbing, half-stumbling from the bed. Had he been kidnapped? _Why?_ His brain began to produce all sorts of ludicrous, farfetched ideas, as it was prone to do, until only one command screamed chiefly throughout his inner mind: _Get out!_ Scrambling to his feet, he clutched his head as dizziness settled over him. He leaned against the wall for support. Had he lost his sense of balance? Motor skills? Blood?

Using the walls as a crutch, he lined them, careful to avoid the candles jutting out every foot or so, and finally reached a large, dark wooden door at the very left corner of the room. Using as much strength as he could summon, he turned the knob and pulled...

Locked. He gasped. How could a door be locked from the inside?

Vertigo sweeping over him like a hurricane, he continued to the wall opposite that of the bed, trembling fingers clutching at an inbuilt bookcase. Through the blur in his vision, he was able to make out a few titles, most of them old European literature, respected and revered. Well, at the very least, his captor seemed to be educated. Perhaps, he could reason with them...

Grasping the sheet tightly to his waist, careful not to step on the bottom folds, he reached another door, similar to the one he'd encountered to the left. Something slow, soft and melodic reached his ears from the other end. Music, he realized.

"H-Hello?" he forced out, his voice dry and quivering, palms pressing against the hard wood. "Is anyone there?"

No response. The tempo fell. His heartbeat quickened. There was something strangely haunting about this melody.

Biting his bottom lip harshly enough to break the skin, he reached out, turned the doorknob, and yanked.

Once again, locked.

His head teeter-tottered from side to side as he backed away, hands finding a sliding compartment just feet away from the bed he'd been struggling to escape from. A circle. He'd just gone in a circle. He turned to the wooden compartment, ignoring the strange serpent-like design inscribed onto both sliding doors. This was his only hope. He took the cool iron handle of one of the panels and pulled, praying that it would bulge. It did. His heart jumped. It had opened!

His demeanor dropped again like clockwork as he surveyed the secret beyond the doors.

Someone suddenly voiced his thoughts. "A closet."

The golden hairs prickled at the nape of his neck as he spun around. His body wouldn't carry out the motion completely and he fell, back first, against one of the sliding doors, eyes wide.

The man before him seemed vaguely familiar, which was odd, considering he couldn't remember ever seeing him before. The ebony black tresses. The still posture. The knowing expression, lips curved into a permanent smirk. But most of all, it was those eyes. That deep, alluring viridian. He forced his gaze away, as they did nothing to ease the spinning in his head. "Wh- How-"

"How admirable." The stranger approached him, betraying his usual portrait-still form and unnerving the blonde. "I didn't think you'd be able to move at all after so much blood loss."

"Blood loss?" Tamaki echoed, his jaw dropping slightly. Then he had lost blood... but... He glanced down. Where was the wound?

"I'm sorry." Before he could even take the time to blink, the man was upon him, long, spidery fingers willing his chin upward. "I just couldn't help myself."

Tamaki gulped, placing a hand on his shoulders to force him away, but it proved equal to resisting stone. His arm faltered, slipping down to his side again.

"You have the most peculiar taste." The velvety timbre caressed his eardrums and he shivered. The breath was only lukewarm, almost cool. "Where are you from?"

"Hm?" Tamaki blinked, caught off guard by the sudden inquiry.

"You're a mutt, aren't you?"

The word struck an angry chord. "_Wha?_"

"Japanese and French, am I correct?" The man ignored his anger. "I don't usually blend cuisines, but..." He traced a finger teasingly down the younger man's cheek. "I'm willing to make an exception for you," His tongue trailed a slick, wet line over his neck. "Tamaki."

Almost instinctively, Tamaki jerked away, flying, rear first, arms flailing, into the closet. Chest heaving as he landed among mounds of dark dress shoes and other accessories, he struggled to block out the man's teasing laughter and gather himself before it was too late. He had to assess this situation!

He'd been kidnapped by a strange, well-groomed young man who'd stripped him naked, taken his blood and inquired about his birthplace. He'd been kidnapped by a strange, well-groomed young man who'd stripped him naked, taken his blood, and inquired about his birthplace. He'd been kidnapped- He gasped as realization dawned heavily on him. Of course! He had always suspected that something like this might happen...

"I understand..." he spoke softly, his voice taking a melodramatic drop as he gathered the satin around his form again. "You're... you're a cosmetologist, aren't you?"

It was the man's turn to be confused. "Hm?" He frowned.

The blonde cradled his cheeks dramatically in response. "You've captured me as a test subject in hopes that you might find a way to duplicate this perfect beauty." He parted teary eyes at his captor. "But you must understand that my beauty cannot be duplicated, cloned, or emulated!" He held himself, fingers grasping tightly at his shoulders. "This form, this body was heaven's way of illustrating that there is still goodness on Earth..." He lifted a finger. "And so God said-"

"Silence."

The link that transformed his grandiose thoughts into spoken word seemed to disintegrate within an instant. His hand immediately seized his throat, the whites of his eyes expanding.

The man gave a low chuckle as he kneeled down to touch the blonde's cheek, fingers treading through cornsilk tresses. "Out of all of my toys, you are- by far- the most conceited."

_Toys?_ Tamaki-in response- made a face, his hands massaging at his throat as if the motion might bring his vocal chords into action again.

"But we can fix that, can't we?" He spoke calmly enough, but the implication was enough to send shivers down Tamaki's spine. He suddenly found his voice again, breath coming out in a gust.

"Y-You" He pointed accusingly, eyes wild. "You must be..."

He'd been kidnapped by a strange, well-groomed, touchy-feely young man who'd stripped him naked, taken his blood, inquired about his birthplace, and hindered his ability to speak. He'd been kidnapped by a strange, well-groomed, touchy-feely young man who'd stripped him naked, taken his blood, inquired about his birthplace, and hindered his ability to speak...

"You're..."

"Hm?" The man nudged him along, eyes filled with wicked curiosity.

Tamaki stared up at him, violet orbs glistening. "... an alien."

His lips twitched slightly at the edges. "... an alien?"

"It's so obvious to me now." The blonde gasped quietly, lifting a rigid hand to his lips. "You must have landed in Japan." Grasping the dark wood of one of the sliding doors, he clumsily pulled himself up. "Then you kidnapped me, erased my memory and ran several tests!" He brought a fist down harshly onto his palm. "That's why you needed my blood!"

"Brilliant!" The man applauded, eyebrows raised. "How'd you ever guess?"

Tamaki thought he might have caught a hint of sarcasm in that silken tone, but as usual, he chalked it up to imagination.

"Is this your spaceship?" He tapped curiously at the paneled walls. "Is that why there are no windows?"

Before the swish of feet moving against a carpet could even reach his ears, arms closed firmly around his waist, pulling him backwards. The sheet fell further down his waist than he was comfortable with.

"How amusing." His muscles tensed at the cool breath on the nape of his neck. "I may just keep you."

Tamaki gulped audibly. Aliens keeping him couldn't mean anything good. Even more discouraging, he was naked and while, normally, he wouldn't complain about being scantily clad, this wasn't an average situation. He felt exposed. Vulnerable.

He started to bend down, fingers gripping the soft, satin material that had gathered around his ankles. "Just let me-"

"No." He was jerked backwards. Faint laughter pressed into his ears, the sound thick with a growing malice. "I like you better this way."

* * *

Author's Note: Dun Dun DUUUUN! Hope you enjoyed this. Please review with any questions or comments or things you didn't like. Remember! The best review is a well-rounded review! I don't care if you don't like my story. Just explain to me WHY you don't like it and I'll be better off. Next chapter, we'll see how Haruhi is doing and if Tamaki makes it out of his tight spot.

Any suggestions or things you'd like to see happen? Thanks for reading! REVIEW! :D


	4. Exposed

Haruhi awoke to a soft haunting melody. The resonance, sweet as honey, caressed her eardrums smoothly, unassuming and innocent. She blinked and then blinked again. A third time. How strange. She didn't recognize her surroundings at all. Not that there was much to recognize. The room's decor was very well... dark, save for the dim candlelight emanating from the chandiliers. Black carpet, sofas, black curtains leading to unseen windows. Even the satin upon which she lay gleamed pitch black under the dim light. Relief settled upon her as she finally caught a familiar sight. The dark blue tee she'd worn when getting dressed the other morning. Or was it this morning? What exactly had she done today? Desiring a better look at her outfit, she started to pull the covers down, but the very attempt at the movement sent a wave of mind numbing exhaustion crashing over her. Nearly petrified with fatigue, she fell back against the sheets, the frantic beginnings of panic stirring in her heavily lidded eyes. Where was she? How did she get here? Why couldn't she remember anything? Where was that humming coming from?

_One at a time_, the voice invaded her mind at once, odd and unfamiliar. This wasn't like the voices used when she marked off a grocery list in her head or inwardly insulted her fellow clubmates. It was completely alien.

"Wh-what?" her own voice staggered out as a croak, barely a whisper. Had she ever been so exhausted in her life?

The melody then halted and she realized that the voice responsible for the singing and the sudden intrusion were one and the same. "One at a time, my pet."

"Pet?" she breathed.

"Aren't you so_ cute_?" A pale, slender finger traced a chilling line down her cheek. She trembled from the coolness of its touch. "It's rare to find a boy as cute as you."

"Boy?" Grunting pass the pain, she gave her all just to tilt her head upward to see the form hovering over her. "I-"

"Shhhh." the voice, decidedly female warned. "Don't overexert yourself, Haruhi."

There was something oddly familiar about this tone. A white blur with yellow contours slipped into view.

"Now what shall I call you?" Rustling. "Novus? Haru? My little china doll?"

Haruhi didn't think she liked any of those names very much. The blur cleared a bit and the curious yet greedy expression of a child who had just garnered a new toy rippled into view. Only the blonde girl settled just above her was considerably older than a young child.

"Wh... Who..." As her lips tried to form the sentence, an image suddenly came to her. The same young woman sprawled out over the concrete next to a smoking car, blood pooling beneath her, caking in her golden tresses. Haruhi's eyes widened. "Y- You..."

A look of fleeting surprise crossed the girl's features. "You recognize me."

"You were bleeding," Haruhi whispered, finally pass the croaking.

"I'm impressed." A knowing smirk slithered over her pale features. "Most can't remember until an hour so after waking."

"Your brother. The car. Tamaki-senpai. Kyouya-senpai..." The memory slowly fell into place like a jigsaw puzzle in progress. "Did you get to a hospital?"

"No need." Cecile leaned down, her hair falling like curtains of gold over her face. "I'm all better now." She planted a gentle kiss against the younger girl's cheek and she winced in response.

"All better?" Confusion muddled her already puzzled outlook. Why did she kiss her? Wasn't she covered in blood only hours ago? Or was that days? Weeks even?

"My name is Cecile." Haruhi flinched again at the cold breath on her skin. "But you will call me 'Mistress'."

Haruhi blinked in disbelief. Was she hearing things? "Wh-"

"Silence," Cecile breathed and the words were quietly pulled from her throat. "You will not speak unless given permission."

Haruhi grimaced. She was beginning to get fairly angry in a manner that was usually reserved for the Host King. "I don't under-"

"Quiet!" The girl's midnight dark eyes glowed dangerously with an iridescent light. She groaned in pain as a surprisingly strong hand wrenched her backward by her hair. "You'll understand when I decide that I want to explain it to you."

"You ca-" Haruhi tried to go on despite the girl's sudden, striking mood shift only to be yanked forward this time, their faces too close for her comfort.

"Do I have to punish you?" Cecile sighed exhaustedly. "With this sort of behavior, you won't last a week."

"Where are my friends?" Haruhi demanded, brows furrowed into a glare. Though her head still swam with fatigue, she'd found most of her voice now. "What happened to my senpa-?" Her voice cut off temporarily, her mind drawing a blank. Those cool, empty eyes bore into hers and she suddenly wanted to fall into their darkness, let it envelop her. Something closed over them and she was released. Eyelids, she realized.

"You..." she began shakily, careful to avoid the girl's eyes. "You were never in trouble."

"So you finally figured it out," she teased, almost melodically.

"But then ho-"

"But that doesn't mean you won't be punished, Haruhi." Spidery fingers crept down the front of her blue tee. "I can't have you running around like a spoiled alley cat." The fingers paused at the catch of her jeans.

"What are you doing?" Haruhi tensed, eyes wary.

"Don't worry," she whispered, fingernails gently swiping along the denim. "I won't be _too _rough."

"Wait!" Haruhi pulled back. "You should-"

"What," Cecile growled as she undid the zipper. "did I tell you about speaking?"

"But you should probably know-"

"_I should probably know what?_"

"Er..." Haruhi stared nervously down at her underwear and the blonde followed her gaze.

...

"WHERE THE HELL IS IT?"

* * *

"And... you couldn't make out the direction or... anything like that?"

"For the last time," Kyouya took a deep breath to calm his severely rumpled nerves, his fingers digging deeply enough into the old, stale scented chair to break the leather. "They disappeared."

"He knocked your friend out, took him and vanished?" The younger bearded policeman who was missing a tooth asked for the fifth time, mild taunting underlaying the question. "Into thin air?"

"Yes." Kyouya growled, his eyes betraying murderous intent.

Both policeman visibly flinched. "And he didn't mention at all where he was going?"

"He just said he was hungry."

"So to the Denny's up the road maybe?" They obviously struggled to hold back fits of laughter.

"Enough." Kyouya shot up and stormed away from the cramped office, the smell of coffee and dry donuts still in his nostrils. "Just put it in your records."

"Will do..." The older of the two snickered, his beer gut jiggling wildly.

"This is what we get for passing through small towns," Kyouya grumbled as he passed his security. "Make sure they record it."

"Yes sir." Tachibana bowed before shuffling back toward the office.

"Kyouya-senpai!" Hikaru and Kaoru bolted up from the waiting area as soon as he'd reached the tiny lobby of the Sheriff's department.

"Kyou-chan!" Hunny ran not far behind, Mori at his side.

"What did they say?"

"Nothing important," Kyouya sighed as he raised a slightly trembling finger to position his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "I'll have to put a search party out myself."

"Goddamn it!" Hikaru rammed a fist into a tan leather sofa, one of the many pieces of old, worn furniture. Everything seemed ancient, frozen in another time period as if nothing had touched it in years.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru cried.

One of the policeman gave him a warning look.

"Milord!" Hikaru fell upon the sofa, face buried in his hands. "I shouldn't have yelled at him like that..."

"Hikaru." Kaoru leaned down to embrace his brother.

"What was the last thing I said to him?"

"And Haru-chan!" Hunny stared up at his cousin with teary eyes. "What if she gets lonely without Usa-chan?" He sniffed. "What if there's no cake?"

"Mm." Mori grunted sadly.

"There's no point in sitting around," Kyouya forced, determined to keep a cool head. With the President indisposed, he was the next in line to take charge of their group, after all. "The sooner we get back to Tokyo, the sooner we can contact-"

"Excuse me?"

They all turned to see a young woman in a long, black raincoat. Long tresses of silvery grey hair framed her face. Her blank eyes shone dark and ominous like clouds looming before a storm.

"Y-Yeah?" Hikaru was the first to speak, the fear apparent in his trembling tone.

"I overheard your story," she spoke softly. "Sorry about your friends."

They simply lowered their eyes in response. Everyone was sorry. So sorry. But no one volunteered to do anything.

"Are you high school students?" she went on, eyebrows furrowed.

They all nodded warily.

She smiled, a jaded ghost of a grin. "I think I might know where your friends are."

* * *

"What a peculiar spaceship," Tamaki babbled on- as he was prone to do when nervous- to the man currently embracing his naked form from behind. "I expected something more... alien... like."

Teeth nibbled gently at the flesh of his shoulder and he flinched in response.

"Are we almost done with the testing?" he squeaked.

"On the contrary," Jason beamed. "We're just getting started."

"But," Tamaki laughed nervously, fingers trying desperately to detangle himself from the man's clutches. The limbs stood like stone. "The mansion staff and my father will be worried." Why couldn't this be a friendly alien? Hadn't he ever seen E.T?

"Too bad," Cool lips traced along the contour of his neck. Equally cold fingers took his chin and tilted his lips downward...

"WHOA!" Tamaki pulled as far back as he could in the opposite direction. "Are you..." he panted, eyes fearful. "Are you GAY?"

Jason stepped away to study him with vigilant eyes. After a few seconds, he nodded in resolve. "You really are."

"Hm?" Tamaki blinked, still suspicious.

"I thought it was just an act." The man crossed his arms. "You really are an idiot, aren't you, Tamaki?"

"HUH?" Tamaki blared, a mixture of anger, embarassment and fear all in one.

"Well, no matter." He leaned forward to catch the boy's arm in an unrelenting grip. Without so much as a flick of the wrist, he yanked him forward once again, their bodies pressing together. "I'm going to have fun enlightening you."

"JASON!"

A corner of his smirk slumped downwards and Tamaki nearly jumped three feet in the air.

"JASON!" Cecile stormed into the room, hair in disarray, eyes glowing.

"You forgot how to knock." He eyed the broken lock.

"I'm naked!" Tamaki cried as if realizing for the first time.

"He's naked!" Jason eyed his sister with mocking blame.

"HE'S A SHE!" she roared.

He played absentmindedly with one of his victim's golden locks. "Is he?"

"You knew!" She jammed an accusing finger out in his direction. "You fucking knew, didn't you?"

"Isn't it your responsibility to find out if your food has a penis or not?" he teased. "You like girls."

"I don't feel like girls right now!" she whined like an overgrown child. Her dark gaze fell on the trembling blonde. "Let's trade!"

"No," he frowned. "You'd break him in less than a week. Besides," His fingers trailed over the thin flesh covering the boy's neck. "I've grown fond of him."

She sneered. "I don't need your permission."

"I thought you might say that," Jason grinned. "So I marked him." His fingers fell upon six points just below the boy's collarbone. Together, they formed a small triangle.

Cecile boiled. "That's not fair!"

"Er..." A tiny voice entered the fray.

"_What am I supposed to do now?_"

"Excuse me?"

"Embrace your lesbian side?" her brother offered.

"Miss?"

"WHAT?" she snapped at the teen and he nearly jumped in response.

"Are..." he swallowed hard. "Are you an alien too?"

She gave him a look as if she'd just discovered chewed gum beneath her heels.

"He's a bit confused," Jason explained.

"Nevermind," she growled. "I don't want him."

"How rude."

"I suppose I'll need to find another," she sighed. "For now, let's see how much Haruhi goes for."

Tamaki's attention sparked, eyes widening. Something snapped inside of him and the memories burrowed into him like jagged stones. "Haruhi..." He staggered back, expression dazed. The look quickly transformed into fiery anger. "HARUHI!"

"Jason, honestly," Cecile put a hand to her forehead. "Can't you keep a better hold on your pets? Your methods are much too sof-"

"You!" Tamaki charged toward her. "You were bleeding! I saw you!"

"Gotcha!" She grinned widely in faux surpise before melting back into her former somber expression and falling upon a crimson red sofa. "God, humans are dense."

"What?" he breathed in an exasperated gust, brow crinkled in confusion. "What about Haruhi?" He turned on Jason. "Where is she?" He started toward the man. "I swear if you hurt her, I'll-"

"You'll what?" Jason took him by the arm and swung him about once again, this time tackling him against the wood paneled walls with a loud THUMP. A book on Victorian poetry topped from the bookcase. Cecile glanced up in mild interest.

"Haruhi..." He leaned back against the wall to ease the spinning in his head.

"I suggest you stop these little outbursts unless you're looking for permanent brain damage," he threatened. "You'll find that things go much more smoothly when you comply."

"Bastard!" Tamaki seethed.

"I think," Jason gripped the boy's chin harshly and forced him to meet his gaze, amusement playing beneath that deep viridian. "you need a time out."

Another vivid memory sprang into the blonde's mind and he immediately tried to wrench himself free from the stone grip. When that didn't work, he squeezed his eyes shut.

_Open them_, the voice rang through his head and as if on command, they shot open. He found himself once again trapped in the alien gaze, emerald irises closing around him. He gave a weak kick, but the rest of his body remained paralyzed. Thoughts of Haruhi seemed further and further away now.

_Sleep_, the velvety tone pressed against his mind. He struggled to stay afloat, grasping on to a lone memory of Haruhi It wasn't a very good one. She was scowling. No doubt chiding him for some superfluous idea gone awry, but it was a memory nonetheless. The voice pressed harder against him, reverberating through his resolve, but he held his ground, concentrating on every detail from her determined chocolate brown eyes to the way her hair swished with every movement.

_Haruhi_, he began to chant against the voice. _Haruhi. Haruhi. Haruhi. Haruhi! HARUHI!_

"HARUHI!" Like glass, the illusion shattered around him. He was back in the candlelit room, back pinned against the wall. Both aliens stared at him inquisitively, for once at a loss for words. Deciding that this was likely the only moment of opportunity he would get, he sent an open handed blow searing across Jason's jaw before wrenching away and scrambling out of the room. "Haruhi!"

They both stared after him.

"Why'd you ease up?" Cecile finally asked.

"He broke out on his own." Jason traced a finger down his already healed cheek, the beginnings of a smile playing on his lips. "I think I'm in love."

"I think he needs to be taught a lesson." She rolled her eyes as she stood, arms crossed. "Where do you think he's headed?"

"Oh, I have an idea," he smirked and with that, they both sank into the shadows.

* * *

I don't know how much I like this one. I might rewrite it. Thoughts? Ideas? All is welcome! Review Plz.


End file.
